


Imposter

by Fictropes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Among Us, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: Among us is.. a bastard.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 88
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	Imposter

**Author's Note:**

> [if u wanna say hi on tumblr!](https://fictropes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Im-prompt-u challenge! Word: friendship

_Sneak. Sneak. Sneak._  


“Phil! I literally just saw you murder them in front of me!” And despite this, Dan sounds fond— fond of Phil and his idiot murder spree. 

“You didn’t see anything! Not sus.” Phil shouts back. They’re taking this seriously, sat in separate rooms at separate screens with a bunch of strangers who don’t know them from Adam. Phil had secretly hoped him and Dan would be the imposters, an unstoppable duo filled with bloodlust—and with a telepathic mind meld. 

_Dead Body Reported_

_Imposter: Where?_

_  
  
Stupid i’m not: Where?_

_Catboy: elec_

_Edgar: Any sus???_

_  
  
Worm: Think i saw cyan _

_Closetfurry: na was walking in and saw_

_Catboy: furry was with me walked in with me, was right in front of elec so think someone ran to back and vented_

_  
  
Purple: skip?_

_Trust: skip_

_  
  
Adam 2: skip_

“Love you!” Phil yells, this weird warmth in his heart. Dan’s a sore loser, and yet he was throwing the entire game to give Phil a chance to fulfil his murder mission. He skips down the halls, sabotages o2, stabs someone on the way through storage.

“Phil!” This time it’s an honest to god screech, something loud enough to wake the dead— apart from Dan, who’s currently dead next to the trash shoot. “You fucking— bastard. I’m going to come down there and stab you in real life!”

Phil just giggles, acts like a big idiot in the next meeting. This is only his second game, he doesn’t understand, catboy was his only friend—heartbroken. For some reason someone claims he was fixing o2, it can’t be him, he really must just radiate innocent vibes— despite his heinous crimes. He can hear Dan throwing a tantrum in the next room over, hear the click clack of that stupid keyboard as he rants to the dead chat about Phil— the bastard.

“You’re following me around, aren’t you? Go and do your tasks, ghost boy.” He just _knows_ — Dan is haunting him from beyond his spacey grave. 

“I’m not!” Dan shouts back, even though he most definitely obviously is. 

“Stop screaming, I can hear you. Going to strain your voice— actually.. keep screaming.” Phil goes a bit savage after that. The second the cool-down ends he just goes for it, kills, hops in a vent, runs around with his cat ears firmly attached to his tiny murderous rage filled cyan head—and with the need to show Dan he’s the biggest big brain of them all. 

“What the fuck! Pink literally just saw you do that and then defended you, they’re not even the other imposter.” Dan sounds— fond, still. “You are actually dangerous, Phil Lester.” 

_Emergency meeting_

_Edgar: it’s yellow  
  
_

_Closetfurry: why?  
  
_

_Edgar: saw them vent_

_  
  
Purple: Ok then yellow_

_sus: okt hen_

**_VICTORY. - Closetfurry And Edgar._ **

Phil lets out a tiny little cheer when it pops up on his screen, hears Dan’s chair roll back across the laminate floor and knows he’s in for it now. He doesn’t even have time to press play again because Dan is behind him, yanking his head back by the rat tail he’s grown fond of and does not want to chop of— thank you very much. 

“Evil, evil boy. Friendship over.” Despite all this, Dan kisses his forehead anyway. “That was actually—you didn’t even get accused once! Me and all the dead were, like, going insane in deadchat. Hello? It’s the furry!” 

“I am sunshine and innocent vibes, and very good at playing stupid. ” Phil stares up at him, straight up his nostrils, sees a snot situation going on and still thinks, _oh i’m the luckiest man on earth._ “Don’t hate the player hate...the spike in my body.”

“Yeah. That’s totally how that saying goes, most popular saying of all time.” Dan laughs, shaking his head as he always does when Phil acts like— Phil.

“Yes.”

  
  
“Friendship with Phil over, Adam 2 is my friend now.” Dan repeats, letting Phil go. 

“If our friendship is over, does that also mean ourFriday Night freak sex is cancelled? I got special props and everything.”

  
  
Dan simply shakes his head— then he’s all over Phil, sat in his lap, giving him a kiss that makes Phil forget every single world in the English Language. Eleven years and there’s still this unexplainable magic, this- this explosion in Phil’s brain every time Dan touches him. “I said friendship, not relationship. Closet furry and catboy deserve to fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> phil would be good plz play more.
> 
> as always, lemme know.. thoughts<3 (and anon if u are reading this... i tried to reduce the space between lines lol i didn't realise it copy and pasted in like that... i always read back on mobile 2 check for typos and the space doesn't seem that big on phone.)


End file.
